Broken Hearted
by KarateGirlForever
Summary: Loki is finally free from the Damasian prison and travels back to the earth to reclaim earth and his true love. Please read! :) Has character deaths and alot of depressing, violent things. So be careful ;) - E (M just in case)


**Hiya guys! Sorry I have not wrote in ages! Been sooooo busy :) I hope you enjoy this, and I'm sorry if I make a few mistakes with any of the Avergers trivia :/ I have recently just got into it and thought I may as well write one :) Much love - E xxx**

* * *

Drip Drip Drip.

Loki listened to the unceasing dripping sound. After five years of captivity that sound had become his comrade. He had been shackled down here like a wretched animal while his "magnificent" brother, Thor, roamed Earth saving the measly humans! Odin had expelled Loki from returning to Earth or Asguard so he was sent to Damasia, where he was tortured and constricted within the Damasian caves. The first year felt like a millennium to Loki, he was stabbed, beaten and trampled by the Damasians who detested him passionately for assaulting earth. However Loki knew he had to bide his time, he had to wait till their fortifications were down and then he would spring into action, then he would have his vengeance on Thor and only then would he find Natasha to fulfill his promise.

Drip Drip Drip.

The obscure, dank cave quaked with the explosion. Loki felt the remnants of dust shake from the unsteady ceiling; he could hear the foundation begin to crack. His cavalry had arrived and it had taken long enough! He broke out into a mischievous grin, he knew that the Damasian guard would come for him; even Odin wouldn't want his adopted son dead! He paused listening to the crashes and screeches coming from beyond the profoundly locked door. The immense iron door was suddenly unbolted and in flooded at least ten heavily armed Damasian guards, they were outfitted in battle armor with gold and purple embellishments they were fully equipped with swords and spears that could slice through hard stone. Loki's grin stretched over his teeth, bearing them to the guards, "Is this the best they could do?" he thought. The leader of the guard marched forward glaring at Loki with disgust, "You will co-operate brute or we will destroy you! Understand?" he hissed, his repulsive drool flying into Loki's face. Loki watched up from his chained position on the gravelly floor and mockingly responded "Of course I will, I would never dream of impairing you or your people at such a demanding time as now", he carried on smiling looking like a ravenous wolf about to spring on its victim. The guard bobbed his head and regarded at the rest of his group and started to unlock the chains that had held him like a desperate lover for five years. Loki's last thought before being unchained was with the guards and their families but not sympathetically or full of remorse. He thought of the soon to be widowed wives who would morn their slaughtered spouses and the parents who would morn their son's demise with heartache and sorrow. These men were someone's husband, son, father, uncle, brother or friend; and they were about to die, agonizingly and frightfully. Loki chuckled mischievously, today he would rise!

Loki felt the outdoor air prickle his cheeks; he smelt the smoke and death in the air. He sniggered impishly and went in pursuit of his real father. He had spoken with Fárbauti throughout his meditation and had conspired to escape in return for Thor's death. He sauntered the battle fields scattered with bodies which were mostly Damasian guards, red stained the lavish green grass. Damasia was a minor comet which was well known for its jails and caverns. However it was also known for its produce of silk and corn. He would terminate all of that and then he would go after Thor. He rounded a bend of the caves and came to the prison runway bursting with spacecraft's. His father was waiting for him sneering with glee as he shredded a soldier's throat. Blood flooded the floors and so did bodies; Loki grinned and embraced his father who had assisted him. After he pulled back, he asked "How are we doing? I want to leave as soon as I can, I have private business to attend to, and I still want this place in ruins!" His father smirked again his sharp pointed teeth protruding from his mouth, "We can leave soon my son and then we will return to Earth to exterminate Thor" he rasped. Loki grinned again and strode to the spacecraft that would take him to his triumph; he had waited for this instant for five years. He would not see it go to waste, today was the day that Thor would perish.

They arrived at Earth at daybreak in America; New York wakened to screeches and death instead of car horns and breakfast. The Avengers were called instantaneously and were divided into two teams to take down the ice giants. The first team consisted of Iron Man, Hulk and Captain America, this team was entitled Alpha A. At eleven in the morning the Alpha A team went out of communication after an ice bomb detonated on top of the Empire state building. Iron man, Hulk and Captain America had all been on the roof trying to deactivate the bomb. No survivors were found alive and none of the bodies distinguishable. The second team consisted of Natasha Romanoff, Hawkeye, Thor, Maria Hill and Nick Fury. This team was called Alpha B. At twelve in the morning the team was overwhelmed by Ice giants and were apprehended. All were executed apart from one. Apart from the one that had always caught his eye.

Natasha trembled with distress and horror, they were all dead. Her entire team was dead and she was still breathing, still fighting. She has sustained a horrendous wound to her leg when an ice giant speared her with an ice spear. She was so angry, angry that her team were dead, angry that the world was losing to those space bastards and angry that she was still alive. There was only one individual who would do this, one who had cracked under the stress of being turned away from by his father and brother, who had exploded into frenzy when he was deprived the crown of Asguard. Green, gold and copper sprinted through her thoughts just as Loki strode into the chamber. He regarded her with uncontained glee and triumph. "I knew you would come back" she whispered "But I never thought you would do this, I always thought you would join us! I thought you would give us a chance but you do this and now we have nothing left Loki. We will never be anything after this!" she said her voice progressively growing in volume. His face fell in hopelessness turning swiftly to fury. "I did this for us you intolerable bint! I did this so we were free from our responsibilities and roles! Do you really think I would have been acknowledged in that little team of yours? I did it so we could be together Natasha and now we can be! I haven't done this to fail. We will happen!" he yelled with rage. Natasha looked at the man she had once treasured with all her heart, he had once been a misplaced and blameless gentleman who was frantic for his father's acceptance and now he was wild with wrath and hatred for the world. He once looked at her with a tender love the sparkled his eyes but now he looked at her like she was an objective. This man was not her Loki, in figure yes but he wasn't really there. She felt tears stream down her face as she accepted the circumstance that she would either die or be his empress. She nodded in acceptance and whispered "Come here". He paced over to her holding himself mightily before kneeling to her level on the floor. She reached up slowly with her cold, manacled hands and held his angular face between them. She caressed his features affectionately, like she had once done before all this, his face was emotionless but she still felt the same spark that had intrigued her at the start. "I love you so much Loki" she gasped and pulled his lips towards hers, kissing him with all the passion her crushed heart could muster. "And that's why I have to do this" she whispered. She plunged her secreted dagger into his heart feeling him weaken his clutch on her. He fell back looking at her in surprise, his bright green eyes showing betrayal, his jet black hair lay around him like a dark aura. "I did it for us Natasha, I loved you so much" he rasped, his blood pooling gently around him. She sobbed and crawled to his side before kissing him again, "I couldn't do this Loki, I can't let you do this to Earth; I'm so sorry Loki! I love you so much" she choked out through her sobs. He gazed up at her and suddenly chuckled, the life diminishing from his eyes, "Don't fear Natasha perhaps in another existence?" he rasped out before taking his last rattling breath. Natasha let her head tumble forward and she sobbed over Loki's motionless body. After today the spirited Russian princess had been turned into a shattered shell of a women, she murdered the only man she had loved and lost her team, who were like her family. She collected herself before determining her fortune; she hauled the dagger from Loki's chest and held it to her torso. "Please God forgive me!" she gasped before propelling the dagger into her own heart. She expected agony but she felt a lightness that made her feel free. She slumped onto Loki and draped her arm around him. "This was how it should have been" she thought "just us together, harmless and precious". With that she tailed the green, gold and copper that summoned her into the light.

Odin heard three days after about the earth attack, he then heard how the humans had overcome the ice giants, he then heard how both of his sons were deceased but he also heard about Romanoff. She had encountered him once when Loki was being imprisoned. She had evidently loved his adopted son and he had liked the girl. She was a spitfire; witty, sharp and stunning, she would have made Loki a wonderful queen! He went to earth to see Thor's, Loki's and Natasha's bodies. Thor was grotesque, his once handsome face burnt to the bone by the ice bomb. However he found Loki and Natasha together entwined and huddled. One would think they were slumbering serenely as lovers would. Loki finally looked at peace, no longer irritated and power mad but tranquil; he almost had a satisfied smile on his face. His body cradled Natasha to him softly and adoringly. Natasha looked just as peaceful, her gorgeous red hair resting on Loki's chest, her face free from all the worry he had seen previously. Odin understood at this moment that he had lost his cherished son Thor but he felt a more powerful regret for the couple embracing each other. Had they had a regular life they would have been a truly fine-looking couple. That would never happen now; he viewed his sons one last time, a tear escaping his eye. "I am truly sorry" he said; and with that he returned to Asguard.


End file.
